


And So I Brought You Home

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended after their friendship did.<br/>But, because of a promise made a long time ago...Michael has to risk his life to bring Gavin across the country back to Texas. </p><p>Along the way, they find themselves unable to ignore their past because the present isn't that pretty either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So I Brought You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Punch my face. Just...punch my face.  
> I wasn't planning on starting a Zombie!AU.  
> I mean, I've written several, I just haven't posted them.  
> But this idea was the cutest and most fun to write so far, so BAM! It's here!  
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this, because I'm currently mainly focusing on TWO OTHER stories.  
> So please understand that I'm trying, ok?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

"How the fuck did I end up driving across the god damn country with Gavin fucking Free?" Michael asked himself out loud from behind the steering wheel. They had driven through four states already and they were still no where near Texas. As you could probably gather, if you’re familiar with or from the US: New Jersey and Texas aren’t exactly neighbors. Which is another reason why Michael had never expected to be driving this moron down there. 

"Well, I’m not bloody thrilled about it either." Gavin rolled his eyes, propping his head up on his palm. "Now would you shut up? I’m trying to sleep."

"Oh, and that’s another fucking thing. You can’t drive and I have to be the one to haul your ass to the fucking southern hemisphere of America. Remind me to thank you for that."

"Piss off."

"You say one more god damn thing and I’m shoving your ass out of the car."

"You wouldn’t and you can’t. You promised Geoff." Gavin pointed out, turning his head away so Michael couldn’t see the smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, for some dumb reason, I did." Michael sighs. "This is probably the last thing I wanted to do in the middle of the apocalypse."

"Well, it’s a good as time as any to see you again, I should say." 

Michael is thrown off by the suddenly sweet comment. He looks over at Gavin, who still isn’t looking at him. However, Gavin is focused on the land that lays beyond the road. He’s taking in the way the moon and stars reflect off some lake. 

"It’s so pretty." Gavin sighs. 

"Um, yeah." Michael puts his eyes back on the road, not that it really matters. There wouldn’t be any other drivers out here most likely. Michael hadn’t seen another running car in forever. The only reason he had one is because he’d had several odd jobs in the past, one of them as a car mechanic. So, fixing up rides was kind of his thing. Getting the gas was a whole other story though. Luckily he’d had Gavin’s help to do that this time. Speaking of gas…they’d need to find some more of that soon. 

Gavin gave an obnoxiously loud contagious yawn, that Michael couldn’t help but return. 

"Stop doing that." Michael warns, but his tone is gentle enough that it almost feels like he and Gavin are friends again, but they haven’t been in five years.

"Sorry." Gavin responds. 

"You should sleep."

"Like you care." Gavin chuckles ruefully, which pisses Michael off. 

"Fucking sleep, so I don’t have to hear your stupid voice."

"It’s not fair that I can sleep while you have to stay up, you said that five minutes ago and I agree." Gavin yawns again against his will, but he at least stifles it this time. Though, Michael still catches it and yawns back again. "How can I help you?"

"Um, well…if you see any signs that say ‘gas station’ or whatever, let me know. Or something about a store of any kind." Michael shrugs. "We could lute them for supplies. I’m not trying to bring up F-O-O-D because I know talking about it only makes us hungrier, but we’re low on that. I think we still have some things in the back, right?"

"Um," Gavin tosses a glance over his shoulder into the the two back rows of the van. He could see the cooler and the blankets, their larger weapons and a roll of TP. "Yeah, I’d imagine that there is still something in the cooler."

"Eh," Michael utters, another shrug. 

"I…" Gavin looks over at Michael.

“What?”

“Never mind.”

Before the journey to Texas had begun, Gavin had been staying at Michael’s house. Even though the apocalypse had been going on for nearly a year, Michael still had a decent set up. He had a shower, and a fridge and really it was all Gavin wanted right now. 

As he looked over at Michael, he enjoyed the way his curls had grown longer due to the lack of needing a haircut to be 'presentable'. Neither of them have had any time, or any place really to groom or bathe in about a week as they've been on the road. Still, Michael managed to look great. A little tired, and curls a little matted in places. Gavin wanted to reach out and touch the scarlet spirals, but Michael wasn’t in the mood. And Gavin didn’t want to be the first one to give in to the undeniable bond they both shared. 

Bond or not, Michael was still the same though. Ill tempered and controlling. Not controlling in an abusive way or anything, but for fuck’s sake, would it kill him to lighten up a bit? It’s not like one moment of fun would end up with both of them bitten and zombified or anything. 

Gavin sighed and pulled himself from his thoughts, and from eyeing Michael’s curls. He watched the road for signs. He saw a few about banks and ATMs. He chuckled imagining he and Michael stopping to rob a bank or something. Since there won’t be any security to stop them. It didn't really matter though, money is borderline useless at this point. 

"What are you laughing at?" Michael asks. 

"Remember when we used to go on pretend ‘heists’ when we were little?"

"Ha, yeah." Gavin was pleased to see the dimpled grin cross Michael’s face for a moment. "What made you bring that up?"

"We should rob a bank."

"Shut up, Gavin." 

"Michael, I’m serious." Gavin laughs. "It would be fun."

"You’re really serious?"

"No."

"I didn’t fucking think so." Michael shakes his head. 

The silence consumed them again, before Gavin’s unstoppable urge to talk overtook him. 

"Hey,"

"Hm?" Michael took a deep breath in order to fight off the tiredness he felt.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

"Others who?" Michael raises a brow, though Gavin can’t see it because he’s looking ahead. 

"Jack, Ray, Ryan…Geoff." Gavin bites his lip, trying not to imagine anything too horrible. “I haven’t heard from them in months.”

"I doubt Ryan’s dead or anything." Michael shrugs. "That crazy asshole is probably holed up in some military-styled camp he’s set up. What’d Geoff say about him last time you guys spoke?"

"He said that they were all trying to stick together."

"They who?"

"The RT/AH staff." Gavin says. "Because they’d be safer that way." Gavin begins. "But, they kept arguing about things. Each of them had their own ways of wanting to survive."

"Well, that’s a lot of people trying to stick together. A lot of mouthes to feed and everything."

"Yeah." Gavin nodded. "Barbara took off to try and get back home to Canada. Since it’s colder up there, there’d been reports that zombies move slower and there were fewer to fight off. Plus, her family and stuff."

"Makes sense…but she went on her own?"

"Nah, Blaine followed right behind her."

"Figures."

"Everyone else slowly split up." Gavin sighed. "Last time we spoke, it was just Geoff, Griffon, their kid. Jack and Caiti." 

"Fuck, what the hell happened to Ray?" 

"Geoff said he just walked out." Gavin holds his hand to his jaw. "One day, without even bloody saying anything…he walks out."

"Holy shit-"

"And then Ryan, he went left about one week later. Screaming that everything was bullshit. Nothing was fair, and that he was sick of sitting around waiting to die." Gavin shuddered as a chill crawled across his spine. "Then he left."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"So…why the hell did you ask me what I thought about them? They all sound pretty…set."

"I just…what you have to say used to always make me feel better." Gavin admits, averting his eyes from Michael incase the redhead decided to turn to look at him. "That’s all."

"Oh, well…" Michael didn’t want to say all the scenarios that went playing through his head. Instead, he tried to think of something to say to cheer the Brit up. "I think, that since we were all like a family when we were there…"

"Yeah?"

"That Ryan and Ray came back, and that the AH crew is all together. Just waiting for us to join them." Michael states, his voice a determined thrum. 

"Really?" Gavin beamed, flashing his teeth in the dull light of the night.

"Yup." Michael smiles too. "So, we better get there fast."

"Yeah!"

"We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> To just explain a bit more where I'm going with this story, I won't spoil anything...
> 
> So this story is really just to follow the characters until they get back to their since or 'normal' or since of 'home', thus the title about bringing someone home...that's what I'm doing with the characters. Bringing them home. 
> 
> This story is also going to explain:
> 
> * What happened to Gavin and Michael five years ago, and why they aren't really friends now  
> * What Michael's promise to Geoff was AKA why Michael has to risk his life to bring Gavin back to Texas  
> * Why Gavin isn't in Texas in the first place and why he had to stay with Michael in NJ for a while  
> * And lastly, how the AH/RT staff members are doing after they get their 'norma'/'home' back
> 
> If any of that is interesting to you, I invite you to go on this journey me and Team Nice Dynamite :)


End file.
